Destroy (One Shot)
by Jazer666
Summary: "Człowiek nie jest stworzony do klęski. [...] Człowieka można zniszczyć, ale nie pokonać" - E. Hemingway One Shot do The Lightning/The Thunder
_"Człowiek nie jest stworzony do klęski. [...] Człowieka można zniszczyć, ale nie pokonać"_

 _\- E. Hemingway_

* * *

To była naprawdę głupia rzecz.

Ziva Hale w końcu przyznała, że zrobiła coś głupiego i tym razem, jej siostry nie było tam, żeby ją złapała.

To znaczy, w znaczeniu literalnym. Ogólnie to Zarya stała tam i patrzyła nieco zaskoczona, kiedy tamta wrzasnęła przerażona.

Na widok swojej kuzynki.

Tak, Ziva została zmuszona do rodzinnego wyjazdu przez swojego ojca, który pragnął…nie, czekaj. Chciałby poznać swoją drugą córkę. Sama brunetka mocno oponowała, z jakiegoś powodu nagle mocno zdeterminowana, żeby pomagać innym w bazie. Cóż, skończyło się na tym, że wciągnęła w to Jazz'a, Prowl'a i swoją siostrę. Sideswipe został niestety wysłany na misję w okolicach i jedynie Sunstreaker z nimi pojechał, pilnować obu dziewczyn.

Na to, w sumie, także protestowała.

W samolocie, po wyjściu z niego i w trakcie jazdy do posiadłości Hale'ów, dziewczyna ani razu się nie odezwała.

Sunstreaker od razu musiał zanotować swojemu bratu, że tak, jego podopiecznej po za tym nic nie dolegało i, że nie umierała od jakiejś rzadkiej choroby.

Więc oto tutaj stała, ze swoją zapatrzoną w siebie kuzynką od siedmiu boleści. Ugh, Anne Hale, szarooka piękność, która posiadała wszystko, co chciała. Zeszłego lata nawet dostała własne mieszkanie, bo – jak cytuje Ziva – buty jej się nie mieściły.

Ech, a ludzie dziwią jej się, że nie przepadała za swoim kuzynostwem.

\- Dankie! – zawołała radośnie osiemnastolatka, jej różowe loki falowały, kiedy teatralnie odgarnęła je do tyłu, od razu rzucając zawadiackie spojrzenie do srebrnowłosego, który zamrugał z wyrazem niezadowolenia – Aw, masz przyjaciół? Kto to? _Głupsza i głupszy?_

I tutaj Ziva zamiast natychmiastowo wskoczyć do akcji, zamilkła.

\- Aw, a może to ta twoja siostrzyczka? – zapytała słodkim głosikiem, sprawiając, że Sunstreaker zmrużył oczy – No, wiesz. Nawet ona jest ładniejsza od ciebie, Dankie!

Ziva wzdrygnęła się.

Jazz zaczął już iść w jej stronę, kiedy…

\- Annie! Zaprowadź gości do jadalni, dobrze?! – zawołała pani Hale ze środka.

\- Oczywiście, Mami! – odezwała się, po czym gestem ręki machnęła na wejście – Przystojniaki i piękności przodem, Dankie tyłem – puściła jej złośliwie oczko, znikając w środku.

Brązowooka przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na Zaryę, kiedy pojawiła się przy niej i chwyciła jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Mimo to trzymała wzrok w dole, jakby czegoś szukając.

I tak właśnie weszli do budynku. Nawet Prowl musiał przyznać, że wyglądał on zimno.

* * *

\- Więc, jak tam dla ciebie życie leci, Ziva? – zapytał Henry, biorąc kolejny kawałek mięsa do ust, kiedy dziewczyna zamrugała oczami na jego pytanie – Coś nowego?

\- Pft! Jakby w jej życiu było coś wartego opowiadania – parsknęła Anne z pogardą, nadal robiąc maślane oczka do sabotażysty.

Ziva miała ochotę siedzieć cicho. Chciała być cicho. Zawsze była, kiedy Anne klapała tym swoim niewyparzonym jęzorem na prawo i lewo. Nie…nie potrafiła się nigdy przeciwstawiać temu, co tamta chciała.

Ale…ale nie… _Ale Jazz…_

Dziewczyna syknęła do siebie cicho.

Była uważana za tą perfekcyjną córeczkę w domu, ta, która godziła się na wszystko w nadziei, że może ją zaakceptują taką, jaka jest.

Ale jej matka nawet nie zaprotestowała.

Ona…

\- Zamknij się! – warknęła, wstając gwałtownie i piorunując wzrokiem różowowłosą.

Cisza ogarnęła całe pomieszczenie.

Wszyscy bez wyjątków spojrzeli na nią, kiedy rozmarzona Anne zwróciła na nią oburzony wzrok.

\- Co proszę, Dankie? – wstała, opierając się dłońmi o stół i pochylając się.

\- Powiedziałam – obeszła dzielący ich mebel – Żebyś zamknęła tą swoją jadaczkę, zanim zrobię to ja – popatrzyła na nią ostro.

Anne zamrugała zaskoczona oczami, kiedy nagle wstała Pani Hale.

\- Danielle, przeproś i idź do swojego pokoju – rozkazała surowo, na co brunetka odwróciła się zdziwiona.

- _Ale mamo…!_ – zaczęła.

\- Teraz! – powtórzyła, jej oczy wbijały się w jej ciało jak sople lodu – Przeproś i odejdź od stołu. W tej. _Chwili_. – wycedziła, widocznie zawstydzona zachowaniem córki.

Ziva otwierała kilka razy usta i zamykała, aż w końcu zwróciła się do Anne.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała.

\- Nie słyszałam – Carly odezwała się po drugiej stronie.

Hale przełknęła swoją dumę, zaciskając pięści.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzyła głośniej.

Kobieta skinęła głową.

\- A teraz odejdź.

Ziva zadrżała z pogardą, stojąc jeszcze przez chwilę.

Mogła zmierzyć się z Anne, z Primus'em, Starscream'em i nawet Sunstreaker i Ironhide'em, kiedy musiała. Ale z jej matką zawsze był trudno. Zawsze w jakiś sposób wywierała na niej tą presję i dziewczyna łamała się pod nią.

W końcu, wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli opuściła pomieszczenie.

To nie był jej dzień. Kompletnie nie jej.

* * *

Więc tak.

To była głupia rzecz i Ziva się do niej przyznała. Ale miała już dość. Okropnie dość tego, że musiała udawać tego, kim nie jest.

Więc zaraz po tym, jak skończyli jeść, dziewczyna na powrót wróciła do mieszkania, wymijając wszystkich i zatrzaskując drzwi od biura swojej matki, kiedy weszła.

\- Przyszłaś… - zaczęła kobieta.

\- Stul. Dziób – powiedziała, radosny wyraz twarzy zniknął, kiedy Carly zamrugała zaskoczona – Mam dosyć.

\- Cóż, Dannielle nie masz…

\- Powiedziałam, żebyś się zamknęła – syknęła – Raz, kiedy cię o coś proszę, zrób tak jak chcę.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, ale odchyliła się na siedzeniu i skinęła żeby tamta kontynuowała.

\- Anne znowu mi dokuczała – zaczęła ostro – Znowu nic z tym nie zrobiłaś. Siedziałaś sobie. Lata temu, kiedy powiedziała, że to ja spaliłam twoja lokówkę, też jej uwierzyłaś. Jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy powiedziała, że uciekłam z zajęć też jej uwierzyłaś. Nawet mimo faktu, że zajęcia były odwołane.

\- Dannielle, ominęłaś mój zakaz i poszłaś sama do sklepu. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę kiwać głową na każdą twoją decyzj…

\- W tym rzecz! – wzniosła do góry dłonie – _Zabrałaś mi to!_

Carly zmarszczyła lekko czoło, tym razem nieco się przestraszając na głośny ton córki.

\- Dan…

\- Przestań! – krzyknęła – Zabrałaś mi to! Wolność wyboru! Musiałam żyć twoim życiem, bo babcia spisała cię na straty. Chciałaś. – z każdym akcentowanym słowem, uderzała dłonią w biurko – Żebym ja. _Była. Tobą!_ Nie jestem! Nie chcę tego. _Nienawidzę_ tego!

Kobieta nie mogła z siebie wydusić słowa.

\- Jestem tutaj traktowana jak klątwa, na Primus'a! Mam własne zdanie, mam godność. Znalazłam bliźniczkę, którą TY mi odebrałaś. Mam. Dość! – spojrzała wściekła na matkę, tym razem Carly wydawała się być na skraju wytrzymania, łzy pojawiły się na jej policzkach – Zabrałaś mi dzieciństwo, przyjaciół, rodzinę i wolność! Cze-Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

Zadrgała, ale pani Hale milczała.

Ziva z nienawiścią odwróciła wzrok.

\- Dałam ci szansę, a ty ją zrujnowałaś – syknęła z obrzydzeniem – Zabiłaś mnie, zanim w ogóle zdążyłam się urodzić. Mam dość. Nie chcę już nigdy cię na oczy widzieć. Nie. Jesteś. _Moją. Matką_ – niemal wypluła jej w to twarz i tym razem Carly otwarcie szlochała.

I z tym zdaniem, opuściła pomieszczenie, po raz kolejny trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

Tamtej nocy, Ziva nie pozwoliła żadnej łzie popłynąć.

Carly Hale mogła zniszczyć jej życie, jako Danielle Hale, ale to Ziva Hale była tą, której nie można było pokonać. Już nie.


End file.
